A Universe Ment for Fruit
by 188415jakjak
Summary: In an alternate universe, similar to our own, 4 kids have gotten what seems to be a copy of a game in the beta stage. unknowingly they install the game into their computers, and begin the descent into chaos.
1. October 26th 2012

Chapter 1  
A boy stands alone In the middle of his bedroom.  
His name is Jason Eddie. Jason is a boy standing at 5 feet 9 inches.  
He has short, brown curly hair.  
It just so happens that today is this boys' birthday, October 26th 2012

(Switch to Jason Eddie's point of view)

I feel a strange sensation, as if someone is watching me; I shrug off the feeling, knowing full well no one can see me. I decide to grab my party hat from the dresser; after all it is my birthday. Then decide to put the party hat in my sylladex instead of wearing it. Being me, I like to have things the moment I need them, and as such I use an array sylladex. I can pick out any item in my sylladex at any point I want to. And, being as paranoid as I am, I decide to grab my sword from the drawer too, I stow it away in my Bladekind strife specibus.

My mom calls me down for dinner. When I reach the kitchen, delight fills me, my birthday present, or rather, presents, are on the table and so is the cake! It looks so delicious!

It's a rainbow cake on the inside and it's topped with chocolate frosting. It has my favorite character of all time on the top, rainbow dash from my little pony, friendship is magic! My friends are at the table too! Alex brace, Chris Clark, and Dylan heart.

They all sing happy birthday as I sit down, feeling embarrassed, I decide to just take some cake while they're singing. "Really Jason?! You're going to eat while we're singing!? Screw you" we all laugh at Dylan's anger. It's quite funny when he does those little outbursts.

When we're done eating the cake (which all of them hassled me for because it has rainbow dash on it) open my presents, and, I open it to find two disks marked:  
Sburb Beta


	2. Jason Eddie

Chapter 2  
2 days have passed since your birthday; you have had to wait for your friends to get their copies of the game. But now that they have it, you decide to plug-in the server disk.

(Switch to Jason's point of view)

97% 98% 99%  
100%!

Finally! Sburb is done installing, after 2 goddamn excruciating hours the server disk has installed!  
Alex agreed to connect to my server when I installed it, so, might as well text him.

(Text log)

Je: hey! My Sburb beta is installed now! I'm so excited for this! :D

Ab: in a bit you'll think twice about that statement ;)

Je: what do you mean?

Ab: nothing, just something i saw in a dream

Je: well, anyyyyywaaayyyy, why don't you connect to me and we'll get started?

Ab: one step ahead of you

(text ends)

what does he mean by that? Eh, probly nothing. "HOLY CRAP!"

(Text log)

Je: WTF DUDE! MY BED IS FLYING!

Ab: that's the game, I can move anything I want and place new things in your house.

Je: ugh, let's just get this over then... BUT PUT MY DAMN BED DOWN ALEX!

Ab: okey doky lokey!

(Text log ends)

Then I turned around and I saw him "put the bed down"  
When in reality he threw it out the window.

(Text log)

Ab: sorry! I'm still getting used to he controls!

Je: it's ok, let's just try to make this as painless as possible and get it over with soon.

(Text ends)

He then placed a weird contraption in my room. He said it was an alchemiter. Then Alex put two more things in there, he called them a totem lathe and a cruxtruder. Then he did something I was completely not expecting. He slammed my drawer on the cruxtruder! My goddamn drawer shattered into a million pieces! But a blue cylinder popped out of the top of the cruxtruder and so did a weird ball like shiny thingy.

(Text log)

Ab: ok, you see that totem lathe?

Je: yeah

Ab: put the cruxite dowel in there

Je: you mean this cylinder?

Ab: yes Jason, there should already be a card in the lathe, so just let the lathe do its work, then I want you to put The cruxite dowel on the pedestal of the alchemiter, then, well, then it's completely up to you. I have to install my server now.

(Text ends)

It was then what I noticed I hadn't before, huge meteors, they were coming straight for me, I had no time to waste.

But really?! I mean that's something to mention during a text 'hey Jason how you doin', oh I'm fine btw there a FUCKING METEOR heading straight to your house!' WTF Alex!

Quickly, I put my cruxite dowel in the lathe, 2 minutes passed and it turned into a weird dented cruxite dowel.

I grabbed it and ran to the alchemiter, nearly tripping in the process; I slammed it onto the alchemiter. A flash of light, and the dowel had turned into a blue apple. I had no idea what to do, but I had no time to dwell because suddenly I heard a huge SPLAT!

Running down the stairs I looked to see that blue orb was no longer an orb, it was fucking rainbow dash! I almost fainted! This was one of my greatest fantasies! Having rainbow dash in the flesh! I assumed it fused with my half eaten cake.

(Dialogue log)

Rd: hey there Jason! You should probly stop staring at me and focus on those huge meteors, like, NOW! Unless, you know, you want to die; then by all means keep staring.

Je: oh, Right

Rd: but first, I want you to throw that sword into me.

Je: ummmm, oookkkk.

(Dialogue ends)

I then threw my sword into rainbow dash, worrying about what might happen.  
But it seems I didn't need to worry at all.

Another flash of white light, rainbow dash had a sword on her back when the light faded.

She nodded to me; somehow I knew what she wanted me to do.

I ate the apple.

Everything went black.

The last thing I heard was

(dialogue log)

Rd: wait WTF Jason! You just threw a goddamn sword into me without question! I mean what the hell Jason! You could at least be concerned about it! Screw you!

(Dialogue ends)


	3. Alex Brace

Chapter 3

We switch subjects for now

We see a boy, not much shorter than Jason, he's wearing a jacket that resembles Gir from invader zim. He has average length semi-straight hair. Two days ago was his friend's birthday. He just helped his friend out of a dire situation.

(Switch to Alex Brace's point of view)

I stand alone in my room and feel as if someone is watching me. oh well; this kind of thing was bound to happen sooner or later.

I just got finished helping Jason out of a tight bind, but soon I'll have to have someone help me out. Even though I don't completely trust the boy that has to help me, I know he'll get me to the medium.

Unless of course something goes wrong, but nothing ever goes wrong. Well, I still have time until Chris texts me; I guess I could take a quick nap.

(Alex falls asleep in the middle of the floor spontaneously)

I awake inside a bedroom of gold, in pajamas made of yellow fabric, atop the highest house. More of a pillar really.

May as well take a walk; see what the clouds have in store for me today.

As I step outside, I see that's the clouds have nothing to show me, again. It's quite unusual for the clouds to be so silent. Especially this close to the reckoning.

My aimless walking leads me to the house of Jason Eddie; he hasn't woken up yet though, he's never awake. But he will wake up soon. The clouds haven't told me anything about what will happen after Jason awakes. But since Jason is the main player, something bad must happen when he awakes, as he will be the last to awaken from his slumber.

No one on Derse has woken up either; it seems I'm the only one awake right now.

Oh well, Dylan will soon follow. And then Chris, then of course Jason. Jason did cheat somewhat by prototyping his kernalsprite to be rainbow dash.

There's nothing I can do about it now though so I guess there is no use crying over spilled milk. I'm going to do something even dumber anyway. So I guess I can't blame him.

I suppose it's time to wake up now. Too bad, I wanted to see the white queen again, she's a nice person.

(Alex awakens from his sleep as quick as he fell asleep)

Well I guess I should check my messages now, Chris should have texted me by now.

Unless he's being a lazy ass again, honestly, he can't be trusted with anything.

(Text log)

Cc: hey, just started up my client disk, tell me when you're ready

Ab: I'm ready; you better not fuck anything up Chris.

Cc: c'mon, you need to trust me, I'm not gonna mess anything up, the worst I'll do is throw your bath out the window.

Ab: umm... No, just deploy the cruxtruder, alchemiter, and the totem lathe. That's it. I can do the rest. Start up your server after that and have Dylan connect to you.

Cc: oook then, if you're sure you don't need any help.

(Text ends)

It only took about 5 second for Chris to do something stupid. He grabbed my bed, and threw it out my damn window. That son of a bitch.

(Text log)

Ab: WTF Chris! I swear when we all get into the game you're gonna get it

Cc: Jason told me to do that, he wanted me tell you, 'payback bitch'

Ab: ...shut up...

(Text ends)

He did what I asked anyway so I guess he didn't screw up too badly.

Quickly going through everything needed to get my cruxite artifact, I ended up with a 2 liter coke bottle.

Goddammit, do I really have to drink all of this? Ugh, who in the world can chug a 2 liter coke on the spot? This is gonna take some time. I should probably just drink little cups at a time.

Who knew hiding a cup from my parents in my room would come in handy; they'd kill me if they knew I had dishes in my room.

I grabbed the cup I hide under my bed all the time and poured some of the coke into it. I threw it down my throat, knowing full well if I didn't that it'd be even harder to drink.

Shit

Fuck

Goddammit all

the reckoning had come sooner than expected. Huge meteors were flying across the sky.

One in particular was especially big. And it was heading straight for my house! I need to program my kernalsprite before I do anything more.

CRASH

Well; I guess that problem handled itself. I take another drink of my  
soda. Only half left.

CRASH

what the hell is going on down there?!

CRASH

Ugh. I'd better go check it out.

CRASH

Coming down the stairs, I saw the randomest thing in the world.

Fucking Gunther from adventure time was in my living room breaking bottles. He must have fused with my Gunther drawing...

(Dialogue log)

G: ...

Ab: what the hell Gunther, you can't just break all my bottles

G: ...

CRASH

Ab: STOP IT GUNTHER

G: ...

CRASH

Ab: goddammit Gunther if you break one more goddamn bottle I am going to spank you on the butt

G: ...

Ab: ...

G: ...

Ab: ...

G: ...

Ab: nooooo, don't you dare do it Gunther

G: ...

Ab: I swear to god Gunther don't you dare fucking do it

CRASH

Ab: SON OF A BITCH

Ab: fuck you I'm done!

(Dialogue ends)

Getting fed up with his stupid Bottle breaking charade I threw my gir jacket into him... Not the best idea.

A flash of white light, and standing before me was a black and white gir.

(dialouge log)

Ab: ...fuck...

Gg: I LOVE YOU!

Ab: shiiiiiiiiiit!

Gg: I LOVE YOU!

Ab: just, go and do something else.

Gg: OK, I'M GONNA HUG MY FLOOR! I LOVE YOU FLOOR!

Ab: yeah ok whatever.

(dialogue ends)

I can't take this crap anymore.

I chug the remaining coke I have. No matter how uncomfortable it is.

Everything goes black and the last thing I hear is,

(dialogue log)

Gg: GO MAKE ME A SANDWICH FLOOR!

(Dialogue ends)


	4. Chris Clark

Chapter 4

Bet you're wanting to know more about Alex and Jason huh? Too bad, we're not ready for that yet, first, let's go through these last two boys.

A blond haired boy is sleeping in his bedroom. His phone screen shows a series of texts which we have read last chapter. It seems this boy is having on normal dream in his normal mind in his normal bed. Soon everything normal will change. Nothing will be as it used to for this boy.

(Switch to Chris's point of view)

Jason stood across from me, wearing a robe with a long hood; he had a sword in his hands. I have a gun in mine; it's not nearly as strong as his sword.

I know this because he has become a completely higher level that I could only ever hope to achieve the way I am now.

Jason lunges as me, the blood lust in his eyes is unnerving.

I parry his strike, using the barrel of my sniper to block, but my sniper will break if I keep blocking like this, I jump back, only to have Jason burst into wisps of air and appear behind me. He swings his sword downward, and I barley block it with the gun. But the sniper couldn't take it, the barrel broke and his sword cut a huge gash on my upper arm. I worryingly took a step back, wondering if he'll appear behind me; he didn't.

(Dialogue log)

Cc: why are you doing this Jason!?

Je: to help you achieve a higher level!

Cc: by killing me!?

Je: exactly, now die like a man!

(Dialogue ends)

With that last statement he bursts into air and reappears in front of me, he stabs me in the chest and whispers in my ear, "sleep"

I fall to the ground, bleeding out, consciousness has left my body, my blood covers the ritualistic stone slab.

(Chris wakes up in a fright)

I woke up, panting, scared for my life.

"It's just a dream" I tell myself.

Nothing of it, there's nothing special about it.

But, still, it seems so real. The blood, the cuts, the sweat dripping down my face as I fought for my life.

I quickly dismiss all notions pertaining to the dream.

Dylan should have texted me by now, so I should probably text him back and start up my server disk.

(Text log)

Dh: hey lazy, get up off your ass so I can connect.

Cc: fine, just hurry and get this over with so I can do whatever it is Jason and Alex did.

Dh: ok fine whatever just hurry up and install it

Dh: are you gonna text back or what?

Dh: omg hurry the hell up Chris!

Cc: ok! Jesus, I was just getting a bite to eat Dylan. My server disk is installed just hurry up, connect and deploy all the crap you have in there.

(Text ends)

Ugh, Dylan is so impatient sometimes. Oh well, guess that's to be expected since huge meteors are raining down on the earth. And as was expected of Dylan as soon as he connects he throws my TV out the window.

Son of a bitch.

But he does deploy what he needs to.

I go through all the processes I need to get my cruxite artifact which you don't need to hear all over again. I ended up with an annoying unprototyped kernalsprite and an unlit candle.

I think I'm supposed to light this candle. But I'm pretty sure I don't have anything to light it with. Nevertheless I need to search the house.

Right after I do nothing for about 15 minutes.

(15 to 20 minutes later)

Well that was a good nothing. Ok, now it's time to get serious.

After searching the house for 20 minutes I realize that the only lighter in the house is with my mom, sometimes I think I'm such a stu-

ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

HOLY SHIT THAT SCARED ME! I need to go check that out right away, after 15 more minutes of not-

ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!

Ok ok ok I'll check now!

Walking into my living room I found a fire breathing dragon! Stupid kernalsprite must have fused with my dragon figurine!

(Let's switch point of views for a bit, don't worry, we'll come back to him soon)

We're on Prospit, in some weird lab with a scientist; he has a pumpkin on some sort of machine. He hurriedly types in some numbers we can't see.

Suddenly the pumpkin disappears.

The machine has a screen on it and on the screen we see Chris with his dragon. The pumpkin appears right above his head. Then it lands on him and knocks him out.

We're back in Chris's room; he seems to be sleeping right now.  
(Switch to Chris's point of view)

I suddenly awaken in a purple room, dressed in purple pajamas.

I should probably take a look outside since I have the time.

All I see as I walk out is blackness in the sky, and purple buildings as far as the eye can see, of in the distance I see another tower similar to mine.

I guess I can walk out over to that tower. Not realizing I'm out really up high I step off of the ledge

and start flying! Amazing! I can fly in this world!

(Mind log)

?: wake up (echo)

Cc: what?

?: wake up (echo)

Cc: wake up? How?

?: go back into your bed

Cc: um, ok,

(thoughts end)

I take a step back into my room, and immediately collapse and sleep.

(Chris wakes up)

That was such a weird dream, but now there's the matter of the candle, I guess this dragon can light it.

As I smack the dragon on its nose it breaths fire on the candle, and as it breaths fire its tail hits my laptop and there's a huge flash of light.

And before I can see what it prototyped into,

Everything went black.


	5. Dylan Heart

Chapter 5

You're probably really tired of this aren't you? Switching from character to character right at their blackouts.

That must be so disappointing. Especially with all the omniscient crap Alex said.

Don't worry. Our introductions to these kids are almost over. I'm sure you can hold out for another chapter.

A boy about 14 years old stands in his room; he is a brown haired boy.

He seems to just be facepalming himself right now. This has been going on for awhile.

Aren't you glad you got to the other boys first? If you didn't we would have had to dedicate a whole chapter to this.

Anyway, let's let Dylan heart tell his story.

(Switch to Dylan's side of the story)

...

...

...

I think that long enough of a facepalm for now.

Chris sent me a text but if I check it I'm just gonna have to facepalm even longer. So screw him, I'm not reading it, I do it later.

But I really do need to text Jason and tell him to connect to me.

(Switch to Jason's point of view)

I awoke on a huge continent; it had a dominating color of blue. A deep dark blue color. And salamanders, salamanders EVERYWHERE!

But it seems my computer followed me. For some weird reason. Was I holding it when I bit the apple? I think I was, maybe not.

Looks like Dylan's texting me now.

(Switch to Dylan's point of view)

(Text log)

Dh: hey! Jason! Get up and connect so these goddamn meteors don't fuck up my shit!

Je: well miss moody pants I think a 'please' is In order

Dh: Jason, you will never hear that forbidden word come out of my house unless the fate of the world depends on it.

Dh: maybe not even then, maybe I'll just let everyone die.

Je: watch, one day the universe will end and someone's gonna tell you to say "please mister, don't kill us all, we won't do it again I swears it" and you'll be fucked

Dh: so will you cause I'm not saying it

Je: whatever Dylan let's just get this over with, I'll connect to you. But I'm only going as far as giving you the essentials then you're on your own.

Dh: whatever

(text ends)

Well he did deploy what he said he was gonna. He also threw out all my stuff threw the window, then threw a huge anvil onto all of it and destroyed it.

(Text log)

Dh: WHAT THE HELL JASON!

Je: well you all got to throw stuff out the window I figured it was my turn

Dh: you went way overboard! We only threw out beds and stuff! You threw out everything! And my cat! And then you smashed it with an anvil! Fuck you!

(Text ends)

Jason never responded to that, I suspect he had other stuff to do though.

Oh well I guess it's up to me to get to the medium.

Using my awesome skills I went through everything I needed to get my cruxite artifact which you should know I will not go through for the sake of time as it is very repetitive.

I ended up with a huge glove, so I put it on my hand. Absolutely nothing happened.

Goddamn stupid puzzles.

Time to program my kernalsprite. Seeing as I have nothing because of Jason, I just decide to throw my cat on as he crawls in through the window.

A flash of light, and I see my catsprite in front of me.

Before I can get into any stupid gimmick dialogue with the cat I quickly throw in a piece of my hair, hoping it will be a clone of me.

Sadly it didn't. It turned out just to make the cat really hairy.

Dammit. I guess it's time to check Chris's message now.

It says, "what if I'm hungry and I want bacon?"

I stared off into space for a long time.

Almost 10 minutes went by before I facepalmed with the gloved hand.

A flash of light.

The blackness.

(Dialogue log)

Cs: meow

(dialogue ends)

-Authors Note-

These are the dialogue handles for characters and sprites

Alex Brace = Ab

Dylan Heart = Dh

Jason Eddie = Je

Chris Clark = Cc

Dragonsprite = Ds

RainbowdashSprite = Rd

CatSprite = Cs

GuntherSprite = Gg

This whole thing is being written on an Ipod, corrections are made on the computer though.


	6. Land of Wind and Shade

Chapter 6

now this is what you've been waiting for isn't it? Well, here you go, here's Jason.

Jason stands on a hill overlooking the landscape, not sure of what to do. He has only been awake for 12 minutes.

(Switch to Jason's point of view)

I stood there; overlooking the huge blue landscape of mountains, there was a nice breeze to the air.

I had no weapon, I was severely unprepared. I wish rainbow dash was here, wait, maybe that's something I could ask Alex about!

(Text log)

Je: hey Alex! Is it possible for my kernalsprite to come into here?

Ab: normally no, but our session is different from others, I guess you could say it's bugged, but it's meant to be like this.

Je: so, then where are you all? Y'all aren't in this land too?

Ab: no, we are in the medium. We can't build up to the next gate because you're not here and you would be left behind in the medium if we did.

Je: ok then, I'll try to get out of here as soon as possible, but how?

Ab: you need to head for the denizens palace.

Je: that huge castle over there?

Ab: yes, when you stand at the gates then you should be teleported to the medium with us.

(Text ends)

Ok, this seems easy enough.  
I just needed to reach the denizens palace.  
Whatever a denizen is.

As I walk I look at the beautiful landscape, deep blue as far as the eye can see. It's amazing. And the hills everywhere, it only adds to the awesome landscape. And what I can only assume are fireflies are twinkling in the skies among the dark clouds. To most people this would be hideous, a great tragedy, but to me it was ominous and beautiful.

As I was cloud gazing and walking I was interrupted by little creatures. I guess I could call them imps. They were pitch black with rainbow wigs on, not the clown wigs, it was long, luscious hair, in rainbow colors. And they had whiskers like a cat. And, beaks? Like a bird. But the thing that stuck out was the scales. They looked soft. Like a butterknife could cut through them. Nevertheless they were scales.

They seemed very friendly. But they were not that. They were anything but that. There were at least 50 of them; they all ran at me, spontaneously.

They jumped on top of me. I felt claws digging into me, sharp pain filled me, and it was agonizing. And then, just as I felt my consciousness slip, I felt a huge wave of wind as if a plane was going by and suddenly every imp was on the ground.

Standing 3 feet from me was rainbow dash, sword in mouth. Looking like a knight coming to save the day, which I guess she was. The imps didn't stay down too long.

They all got to their feet and prepared for round 2. Rainbow dash wasn't going to have any of that crap. One by one rainbow dash flew to each of them in a split second and cut them down.

(Dialogue log)

Rd: I figured you needed some help, I guess I was right.

Je: of course you were, I have no weapon, I was about to die!

Rd: I knew you needed me, I am so awesome after all

Je: (you don't have to be so self-centered)

Rd: what?

Je: oh nothing I was just thinking aloud

Rd: oh ok, well here, I'll fly you to that village over there, you got some pretty nasty wounds.

(Dialogue ends)

She was right. My wounds were awful. They were massive.

rainbow dash let me on her back, she had a little trouble taking off with my weight, but she did.

That feeling of soaring through the air. I'll never forget it, It was amazing, the huge breeze flowing through my hair, passing by my cheek, I can only imagine what rainbow dash feels when she performs a sonic rainboom.

It was short-lived though. The flight was over all too soon. She landed and I reluctantly got off her back, to be greeted by huge salamander people.  
(Dialogue log)

Rd: had a fun flight huh?

Je: yes, it was just, just-

Rd: amazing?

Je: yes. Let's do this again sometime, I loved it.

(Dialogue ends)

With that she flew off and a salamander brought me into a hut with medical supplies everywhere. He pushed me down onto a bed and forcibly made me lie down and sleep.

Sleep came blissfully.

(Switch views to Alex brace)

(Dialogue log)

Ab: knight to E6, checkmate!

Cc: god dangit, you won again! Play with Dylan, I give up, even when I used a rook switch you won!

Ab: because you used it wrong!

Cc: whatever!

(Dialogue ends)

It's so boring waiting for Jason to get done with that planet, should I build up to the second gate? Will he drop from the first? Will he die if we don't build up? No. Rainbow Dash will save him if he falls.

Time to sleep I guess.

(Switch to Jason Eddies' point of view)

I woke up with a sword next to the bed that was huge. There was a note on it, that with the worst hand writing said "buster sword"

I have no idea how they knew how I had a bladekind strife specibus. I guess it's time to leave though.

Head for the palace.

As I walked out the town, I saw a salamander crying.

For what, I don't know. But it can't be good. But then again they are complete idiots.

Walking down to the palace was excruciating, my muscles burned, I had to drag that huge blade all the way to the palace.

As soon as I got there. The doors opened and I was greeted by 100 or more Imps.

Except now I had no rainbow dash.

The first imp charged at me with a samurai blade, thinner than mine. He swung, and I lifted my sword to block, the tip was still on the ground but the handle was in the air.

I used a lot of energy but I managed to lift the blade and swing it into the crowd, a huge amount of imps turned into black ink.

I think it took out at least a good twenty imps, now the sword seemed somewhat, lighter.

Not light enough to run with but enough to fight with.

The next fifteen or so imps jumped to me, their claws met by my blade and then their heads cut in half, ink stained the blade and the ground. But, the blade, it was so light now, maybe killing made it lighter.

I ran through the crowd of imps slashing left and right until none were left,

Ink splattered on the ground. That was it.

They all died.

A gate appeared in front of me. It was light green.

I stepped through and white light consumed me. I was back at my house.

The buster sword was in my sylladex.

I opened my bedroom door out into the padio and found my friends out playing poker.


	7. Land of Caves and Silence

Chapter 7

(dialogue log)

Ab: Jason! Finally! Your here!

Je: Are we ready to reach that gate?

Ab: well, it seems you just came from the first gate. I don't think we're going through there again. We have to reach the second gate.

Dh: wait wait wait, hold on one. Goddamn minute Alex! If I recall correctly this isn't how the game is supposed to go.

Cc: yeah, what the hell's going on here Alex!

Ab: wow, don't even let me greet Jason ok. I'll just go straight into it since y'all are so impatient.

Je: then explain because apparently I'm the only one here with no goddamn idea what's happening here!

Ab: ok, let me start with the kernalsprite. Your ninja rainbow dash anyway.

Ab: there are two forces at work here. Evil forces, entrenched in darkness. And ones embracing Light. Each side is locked in an eternal stalemate. Think of it as if it's a chess match. And only 1 black king and one white king are left. The Two sides are Prospit, the white, and Derse, the black. Derse is located in the incipisphere. It wages unending war on Prospit, seeking the destruction of Skaia. Skaia is located in the incipisphere just the same as Derse and Prospit. It's in the core. Like the incipispheres sun.

Je: Wait, so then if they're locked in a stalemate what's the point?

Ab: I'm getting to that.

Ab: Derse orbits Skaia farther away than Prospit. Prospit orbits close to Skaia and is charged with its protection, while Derse covets its destruction. We each dream on either Derse or Prospit. Jason and I dream in Prospit, but Jason hasn't woken up yet. Chris and Dylan dream in Derse. Dylan hasn't woken up yet either.

Je: what do you mean by "woken up"?

Ab: what I mean is you both are asleep on Prospit/Derse. When we each prototyped our kernalsprite for the first time, the aspects of what we prototyped it with were sent to the black forces and the white forces. When we prototyped the chess match was no longer a stalemate. It turned into an all out war. With each prototype enlarging the battlefield. They fight on Skaia. The field literally resembles a chess board. Prospit is always destined to lose this war. This is why we must make our way to Skaia. To kill the black king and queen. Since the reckoning has already begun. The Derse forces have already defeated the prospitians. The meteors were originally meant to attack Skaia. But Skaia initiated a defense system. It opened a series of portals that sent the meteors to earth. It sacrificed our planet to save itself. If we want to save our planet we must destroy the black king. But, this is where it gets tricky. Our session seems to have a bug in it.

Je: a bug? Like, a programming error?

Ab: yes. For one, your kernalsprite was not supposed to be in the land of wind and shade with you. And you were first supposed to be sent to the medium. And we were supposed to be sent to our own individual mediums. But it seems we share a medium in this session, like teamwork. And second, you just came from the 1st gate. So it seems the game is aware of this bug, but just doesn't try to fix it. As if it's not a bug and it's meant to be like this. And if you look up, it seems the 1st gate has disappeared.

Je: your right, it has. But what happens when we reach the topmost gate?

Ab: that gate is the seventh gate. We each reach our denizen. If we are strong enough we will proceed to Skaia. If not, we die. It seems that fight is a solo round. This means we each go separate ways and fight our own denizens individually. So with that. I think we should build up to the second gate.

Je: why do we have to build? I have rainbow dash and Chris has a dragon.

Ab: well, I, I don't think you get the point, we have to reach there in a legit way.

Je: why? There's nothing special here.

(Dialogue ends)

With that last statement he sat dumbfounded and rainbow dash flew across the sky.

I chatted with rainbow dash for a bit while waiting for Chris's dragon to arrive. In about half an hour it showed up and they hopped on the dragon and me on rainbow dash.

Soon we were engulfed by a huge white light, and we were in a new land. One that was not beautiful at all. It was instead very hideous and plain. It was a dark and shadowy desert.

(Dialogue log)  
Ab: the land of caves and silence. My planet in the incipisphere.

Je: great, woopdy fucking doo. Now let's try and get out of here.

(Dialogue ends)

(Switch to 3rd person voice thingy)

Well, I think I should come in here and narrate. Seeing as they suck at narrating their own stories. From time to time I'll let them narrate their own stories.

Let's begin.

Jason and his friends stood overlooking the desert landscape taking in all that was to be beheld.

Even though it was very little. Just a desert and a couple of tunnels.

In fact, this whole desert is in a huge cave. Those tunnels lead to other caves.

Jason and Alex come to an agreement that since this is his planet he should lead the way. They trudge through the desert heading for the biggest tunnel. When they finally come to the tunnel, they realize what they didn't before.

A couple of imps stood guard at the entrance. Due to video game logic they had to be going the right way. Pretty stupid logic I know but that's how it worked.

Chris and Dylan set up their snipers. They both had hunting rifles. They took aim l for a little bit. Dylan held up his hand signaling to Chris that this was a standby moment to take aim. Then he formed a three, starting the countdown.  
Two  
One  
BOOM  
the shots fell straight on their mark. Straight between the eyes. Killing the imps instantly.

The ink sinking into the sand.

Chris and Dylan high-fived as they put their snipers back into their strife deck.

They began walking on as if nothing had happened.

The cave was pitch black and they had no idea where the end was.

(Dialogue log)

Cc: where's the end of this tunnel?

Ab: we're coming up to it. Soon.

Cc: how do you know

Ab: I just do.

(Dialogue ends)

Chris didn't think that was a satisfying answer but he kept walking just the same.

When they finally saw some light, Alex seemed to be getting a little, nervous. He didn't want to go out. He knew very well what was about to happen.

He just didn't know how it would happen.

When they came out of the tunnel they saw a stone slab with four pillars on each side.

Alex, not missing a beat walked up to the slab. Alex knew what he had to do. But unfortunately he had a fistkind strife specibus. So he couldn't do what he needed to.

But that didn't matter. Because what he didn't see was the two imps hiding behind the pillars. They snuck up behind Alex and stabbed him in the chest.

Alex fell to the ground, his blood covering the slab.

Dylan quickly took out his sniper and shot both of the imps. Their ink mixing with the blood. They all ran to Alex, Dylan checking for a pulse frantically.

(Dialogue log)

Je: is he, dead?

Dh: ...

Yes

(dialogue ends)


	8. Predestined Outcomes

Chapter 8  
Lets have a random cut away! Because everyone just loves those!

I'm kidding no one likes them. I hate them a lot but apparently they tie a story together so I'm just gonna have to deal with it. And so are you.

Life sucks doesn't it?

You get this torture along with me. Because if you haven't read homestuck, then you're wondering why the hell Alex is dead. And if you have you're wondering why this happened without him even reaching the top of his eche ladder. I'm just gonna answer that right now. Their game has a 'bug', the eche ladder doesn't exist in their session.

So without further ado, let's begin my narration into a frustrating chapter.

We're on Skaia, on a checkered battlefield. There seems to be a war going on and one side is dominating the other.

(Switch to the point of view of the white king)

I stood there on the hill, overlooking the mass bloodshed. I already knew the cruelty of this game. How we were destined to lose this war, how our fate rested on the hands of a couple of kids.

But I would fight to my last breath. Until the black king drive his cold sword through my heart. When he takes this scepter out of my cold dead hands, that's when I will accept defeat.

But for now, I will not fail this task Skaia has given me. I am charged with the protection of Skaia, and by extension, the universe. I held my wife's' hand for the last time.

Looking her in the eyes. There were tears there. It hurt my heart, knowing what she would have to go through. She had to die before me. That was the sadness behind this battle. I must be the last to go. If I wasn't then I would've failed Skaia. I only hope these kids will be able to save Skaia before it is too late.

I know Lord English isn't meant to arrive in this universe for a long time. But that doesn't mean they can't fail. One by one I saw my remaining knights fall... My wife, with tears in her eyes let of my hand. She unsheathed her sword.

Her beautiful long rainbow hair flowing in the breeze.

Wait, why is there a breeze? Why would Skaia be emitting a breeze at this awful moment?

Oh... My... God... No, his isn't supposed to go like this! He can't arrive now! I have to lose this battle! Suddenly, a rip opened in the air, and the Knight of Time came out. Sadly, he brought the Heir of Breath with him.

I only hope these are alternate timeline players. Suddenly the heir of breath burst into nothingness. A split second later, every single Dersite soldier exploded into black ink. Then, the knight of time ran forward to the black queen and tried to stab her with the bayonet of his rifle. Sadly, she stabbed him in the chest just before the bayonet pierced her skin. But that didn't matter because another knight of time stabbed her in the chest from behind.

(Dialogue log)

Wk: stop! This is not how it's meant to be!

(Dialogue ends)

They didn't hear me; they proceeded to rush towards the black king. With a flick of the wrist the black king cut them both down. Their blood stained his blade. And they fell. Before I had time to react the king flew faster than light right to me; stabbed me in the chest, and twisted the blade. Death came taunting me, telling me of how i failed.

I only hope that with my last breath, i stitched my name into prospitian legacy

(Switch to white queens point of view)

I watched him strike my husband down in a single blow, I was supposed to be the one to die first. Now he knows he failed, he failed because I lived. I can still protect Skaia.

(Dialogue log)

Bk: leave my sight woman

Wq: no! Kill me too! Let me be with him! Let him at least think he didn't fail!

Bk: oh but he did. Because now, this scepter is mine. Now the reckoning is upon us!

Wq: just kill me then! Why let me live!

Bk: what good is taking another piece after checkmate?

wq: but this wasn't checkmate! In a chess game you trap the king, not kill him!

Bk: that is true; maybe I should just kill you.

Cc: not while I'm still here!

Bk: such a stupid pest. I killed your friend, go back to your circle of fools and mourn.

Cc: do you really think I'm that stupid? This was never meant to kill you.

Bk: then what? A futile rescue attempt?

Cc: exactly!

(Dialogue ends)

(Switch to third person view guy)

With that Chris Clark grabs the white queen and fades into time.

The black king, not worrying even a little bit as to what might happen, grabs his new found scepter, lifts it to sky, and initiates the inevitable destruction of Skaia.


	9. The Heir of Void

Chapter 9

Lets come back to Jason.

I hope you don't mind. I skipped about 15 minutes of non stop crying. This has been going on forever. They haven't even tried to go through the portal that's right in front of them.  
I mean wow, just go through the goddamn portal. It's not that hard. All you have to do is stand up, walk three steps, and go into the next planet. But noooooooo, they want to stay here and get the whole universe screwed. Let's just do this. I'm not gonna rant for the whole chapter.  
I'll do that another time.

(Dialogue log)

Je: GODDAMMIT DYLAN! Why can't you be faster! He could have lived!

Dh: shut up! How do you think I feel about this! Besides why are you blaming this on me?! Chris didn't do shit!

Cc: how the hell was I supposed to know that this was going to happen!?

Dh: well what did you think would happen? That the magical pixie would fall from the sky and all would be well?

Je: OK! Guys! We need to stop; we should finish this for Alex

Dh: how will we beat the black king without him? He knew everything.

Je: I think his knowledge was coming to a stop.

Dh: time for mourning is over then, let's step through that gate and see where it takes us.

Jason, determined to finish this, grabs Alex's body and captchalogues it in his sylladex. They take a step forward, and whiteness floods their eyes.

SIDETRACK!

On the skaian moon Prospit, a man in black appears in Jason's room as he is sleeping, the man, obviously an agent from Derse, pulls a dagger from his strife deck. He steps over silently to Jason. Places the dagger on Jason's throat and right as Jason's eyes open for the first time, the dagger slices the neck, cutting the jugular, in seconds Jason is dead.

DOUBLE SIDETRACK COMBO!

A Dersite agent, a different one this time, appears in the sleeping Dylan's room on Derse. He has the same intentions as the other. Except, he plans to go about this a different way, the agent grabs a gun from his strife deck. And points it to the sleeping boys head, the boy has finally awoken from eternal sleep, only to be greeted by a gun to the face. The agent loves the fear in the boys' eyes. He feeds off of it.  
He pulls the trigger.  
The boys' eyes close again.

TRIPLE SIDETRACK COMBOOOOOOOOOOOOO

In a prospitian house, another Dersite agent appears. He loves to make things messy, so his weapon of choice is a grenade. He slowly makes his way up to the room. When he reaches the top, he is greeted by a boy that is clearly awake. The agent smiles. He pulls the ring off the grenade and launches it at the child.  
Time and space ripple in the room.  
Reality bends to the boys will.  
The void opens around him and both of them are sucked in.

?: QUADRUPLE SIDET-  
A: ENOUGH!  
?: NO FUCK YOU!

The last agent doesn't even give a shit. He just grabs a motherfucking rocket launcher.  
Why?  
Because he can!

He aims the launcher at the tower on Derse. Apparently this kids name is Chris something. But who gives a shit? Not this guy. He fires the launcher, not the best idea. The ball at the top goes rolling around Derse wrecking everything in sight. Because it can.

Ok hurry the fuck up let's continue before that piece of shit does anothe-  
?: SIDETRA-  
A: NO! JUST NO!

...

...  
Ok, we're good now, just, don't ask. Let's continue on with our story.

Alex reappears in his prospitian room.

Safe and sound. As if nothing has happened.

He's wondering why in the world he hasn't awakened on Prospit. Is it the fact that he hasn't defeated his denizen? No, that doesn't make sense. He would have awakened on his planet.

Then what was the cause for this? Was he just meant to wait this out?

But then what about his denizen? Certainly, hopefully, their session wasn't null. It couldn't be, they did everything right.

Wait,

The bug, that was it, the bug is unpredictable, it could screw them over, or it could help them to the point where the game was a walk in the park.

He needed to find a way of Prospit, but how? Skaia was right there but that was not his destination. Maybe, just maybe, as the heir of void he could harness the powers of void, and travel to the land of caves and silence.

It was a slim chance but it was better than nothing. But how far would this bug go before it finally stopped? Maybe the bug was implemented by someone looking out for them because they had a null session.

But that's crazy, the only ones who could know about the game are ones who've played it before, and they would have to be in a different universe. The only people who have the capabilities to go across universes are people with the space aspect. Who would be smart enough to program a bug into Sburb? And who would be kind enough to save people they didn't even know?

This was all very confusing, but he had little time to defeat his denizen. His friends were blowing through these like they were nothing. But, could they be smart enough to die on the stone bed?

Or did they just think it was decoration. He had to use the power of void to transmit his voice across to Jason. The only person who wouldn't think he had gone crazy if Alex's voice appeared in his head.

Alex made his decision. He was going to talk to Jason. Harnessing the power of the void, to his full extent, reaching out across the incipisphere, Alex reached out to Jason. Channeling his voice through hundreds of miles of space.

(Thought log)

Ab: Jason, I don't have much time to explain, I need you to do something.

Je: WTF is going on!?

Ab: it's me, Alex, I'm alive but I'm in Prospit. I need you to do one thing for me and promise me you will do this.

Je: what is it?

Ab: when you reach the land of heat and clockwork, make sure Chris dies, but only on the stone slab, it has a gear engraved in it and four pillars surrounding it. When you reach the land of wrath and angels, do the same to Dylan, that slab has wings engraved on it. When you get back to the land of wind and shade, kill yourself on the slab, yours has a breeze etched into it.

Je: why in the world would I do this?

Ab: help them ascend to the ranks of the gods. It's the only way to defeat the denizens and achieve the ultimate alchemy. The bug made sure of that. Since imps don't drop grist for the alchemy.

Je: and what is the ultimate alchemy?

Ab: the final prize. A new universe born from this one.

(Thoughts end)

With that sentence Alex's control over the void faded and the connection was lost.

All bets lie on Jason now.


End file.
